Saria: Sage of Forest
by NobuyukiHiyamaFanGirl
Summary: This story tells of events in Saria the Kokiri's life ever since Link was brought to the Kokiri Forest. Sorry if you think the chapters are short.
1. Prologue

_About seventeen years ago in the eastern woods of Hyrule..._

It was the time of the Hyrulean Civil War. All the Kokiri were sheltered by the guardian of the forest, the Great Deku Tree. Saria was one of the Kokiri. She was perhaps the wisest of them all. The Kokiri are a race that never grow up. At least, not physically. Each of them has his or her own guardian fairy.

The Kokiri children were afraid that someone may enter the forest and attack them. "Don't worry, everyone," said Saria, "we're all going to be okay."

"And if someone does, I'll protect you all. Especially Saria." said Mido, who claims to be boss of the Kokiri. Saria looked at him. "That's very nice of you, Mido. Thank you." Mido blushed.

There was a sound of a horse galloping through the forest. The Kokiri were startled. Mido turned around holding the Kokiri Sword in hand. The horse stopped. "What business do you have in our forest?" he asked the horse's passenger. On the horse was a cloaked figure holding a bundle in its arms. "Pl-please... take.. my b-ba-"

The Great Deku Tree created a path so the horse can bring the stranger to him. "My children, you are dismissed." he said to the Kokiri. "But why? This person has no business being here!" Mido argued. Saria put one hand on his shoulder, signalling to leave the Deku Tree to his business with the stranger. Sighing, Mido went with Saria and the others.

The stranger carefully hopped off the horse, still holding the bundle. The stranger walked a few steps forward before stumbling to the ground. A gentle breeze took off the cloak covering its face. It revealed a Hylian woman, and the bundle she carried was a baby boy. Saria was curious to know what was going on. She peeked her head around the corner and listened.

The woman breathed heavily. "Please... take my child... save him from... the dangers.. of this.. land." The Deku Tree looked at the baby. "This child has a destiny that will affect the fate of our beautiful land of Hyrule. I shall take him in, and he will be raised as a Kokiri. What's the child's name?"

The woman, with tears in her eyes, said, "Link. His name is Li-" She closed her eyes. The woman passed away. Tears formed in Saria's eyes. "Saria." The Deku Tree had felt her presence. "Come here." Saria came forward. "Were you listening to our conversation?" Saria was afraid she was going to be yelled at.

"Yes, Father. I was. I'm terribly sorry." The Deku Tree looked at her. "Don't be. I have a job for you." Saria looked surprised. "You mean I'm not to be punished?"

"No, Saria. Really I was hoping for you to hear. I want you to look after this child. Take care of him, and raise him as a Kokiri." Saria gently picked up the bundle of blankets and looked at the baby. "Aww he's so cute! Don't worry, Great Deku Tree, I won't let you down." She took the baby to her house in the Kokiri Forest. "Welcome home, Link."


	2. To the Lost Woods

_ Nearly nine years later..._

"Link! Link, where did you go?" Saria called for him, but the child did not appear. Then she heard a giggle coming from the bushes. She glanced at where the sound came from and spotted the shimmer of bright, golden hair. She turned away and shrugged. "Well I guess if I can't find him, then he can't come along..."

The golden-haired boy leapt out of the bushes and tackled her. "Saria, wait! PLease take me with you to-where are we going again?" The two stood up. Saria pulled some grass from her hair. "Well, I thought I would take you to see my secret spot deep in the Lost Woods." she said. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" said Link. His big, blue eyes were full of curiosity and excitement. They headed toward the entrance of the Lost Woods when Mido appeared. "Don't tell me you're going into the Lost Woods, Mr. No-fairy!"

"I can do what I want, Mido! And stop calling me that! I will have a fairy someday, you'll see!" Link raised his fist. Mido smirked. "But right now you're just a boy without a fairy. I will never accept you as a Kokiri! Because you ca-"

"Mido, stop it!" said Saria. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to the Lost Woods." Mido sighed and stepped aside. Saria walked by, with Link close behind her.


End file.
